


Editing

by DRHPaints



Series: Yes, Sir! Professor Hader <3 [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Beardy!Bill, College, Conflict, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Glasses!Bill, Professor!Bill, Professor!Hader, Sir Kink, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Professor Bill Hader starts teaching a graduate course containing his girlfriend Charlotte, he faces the challenge of grading her work for the first time. Bill's anxious about how things might turn out, but as she's an exceptional student, all is well. That is, until Charlotte turns in a lackluster script following their passionate night together. After Bill guiltily gives her a less than satisfactory score, he nervously awaits the outcome.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Yes, Sir! Professor Hader <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Editing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazylittleangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleangel/gifts).



When Bill agreed to teach the Dramatic Writing graduate level course, he had his doubts. Up until that point, Charlotte merely audited his classes. It would be the first time she was required to submit work directly to Bill for a grade, and the idea made him nervous.

So far they were able to keep their relationship a secret from the Dean and everyone else by being careful. Sure, Charlotte ended up on her knees in his office that one time. Well, and Bill may have bent her over his desk once after his last class of the day. Oh and maybe there were a few other instances as well...

But as it turned out, Bill had nothing to worry about when it came to evaluating Charlotte’s academic performance. A stellar student, with every assignment Charlotte placed before him Bill had no problem giving her top marks without guilt and he was incredibly relieved.

That is, until Bill assigned the one acts. Halfway through the semester, Bill asked the class to develop a one act scene in which a character portrayed a dichotomy of emotions in a believable way. He purposefully left the assignment as vague and open as possible, curious to see how the creative spark would manifest in his student’s bright minds. When the papers arrived on his desk, Bill had to fight the urge to rifle through and read Charlotte’s first. He was always over eager to get to her work, constantly compelled by what she brought to him with her incandescent cleverness.

His pupils submitted a stunning variety. From individuals who went from being fearful to consoled, or grieving to renewed, overall Bill was impressed with their efforts. Finally, about two thirds of the way through the stack, his cobalt eyes fell upon Charlotte’s name with a smile and he began to read.

It wasn’t...great. Apparently she chose the simple comparison of happiness versus sadness, and it was painfully obvious as Bill proceeded that the style was ripped from one of her favorite screenwriters. Also, Charlotte must’ve been exceptionally tired when she edited, because Bill spotted a typo, which simply was not in her nature. The composition wasn’t terrible, Charlotte still managed to outshine the majority of her peers, but as Bill glanced at the due date and reflected back, a moral war raged within him.

The nineteenth. Bill assigned this on the nineteenth and he remembered the night of the eighteenth in vivid detail. Charlotte, in her final semester and working on her senior thesis, was spending day after day locked in the study rooms at the library, cloistering herself away and typing madly as she summoned the work from the depths of her soul.

When she knocked on his door after ten p.m., Bill answered in his boxers and a faded Radiohead t-shirt, finding her face weary and her arms hanging.

“Aw…” Chuckling, Bill’s strong arms pulled her in, beard chafing as he kissed her forehead. “You’re just exhausted, aren’t you?”

Charlotte nodded against his firm chest. “Ugh, yes. I don’t want to do anything involving screens for the next eight hours at least.”

“I think we can manage that.” Bill tipped her chin up, capturing Charlotte’s lips. Her mouth opened beneath him as Charlotte palmed his soft cock over his boxers, heavy book bag slipping from her shoulder to the floor as they walked backwards to Bill’s bedroom. 

Bill distracted her several times that night. And again when they woke up in the morning. And a couple more times in the shower before she left for class, pounding a wet, screaming Charlotte into the tile until their hands were pruny and her legs were shaking. Something about her made Bill feral. He couldn’t be within a few feet of her without this overwhelming urge swarming over his flesh until he collided with Charlotte, all hungry pink lips and roaming huge hands.

So as Bill stared down at her slightly disappointing words, knowing they were dashed off in a frazzled hurry probably in the hour before she jogged to his class, an acrid guilt coated his stomach. Bill knew part of the reason for their lackluster content might be his fault. But at the same time, were Bill to scrawl an ‘A,’ his conscience told him that the only reason he did so would be because he was in a relationship with Charlotte and wished to avoid confrontation. Biting his lip, Bill’s green pen, which he always used because for some reason it seemed a bit kinder than using red, inked a timid ‘B’ atop the page, turning over the paper with a sigh before moving on to the next.

***

For Bill it was like the silent moment during fireworks, after the cannon shoots, the flat _thunk_ launching them, tiny beam of light trickling skyward as the eye follows in quiet awe, awaiting the explosion. Bill submitted the graded one acts to the office, knew they would be turned in to the student’s mail boxes sooner or later that day, knew Charlotte would see the grade, but he had no idea precisely when she would get it, so he waited, and as she walked into class, beaming at him, apparently the burst had yet to blossom in the night.

“Alright, folks.” Bill clapped his large hands together as the students settled into their seats. “Today we’re going to look at a couple of scenes by Paul thomas Anderson. Now, as prolific as he is and as many amazing works as he’s produced, obviously we’ll only be able to get a taste of what he’s done, and I hope you’ve seen the entirety of his catalogue because, trust me, it’s worth your time, but, let’s get to it…”

“Alright, for context in case some haven’t seen this…” Bill adjusted his thick-rimmed black glasses as he cued up the movie. “This boy,” He gestured to the character of Stanley. “Is on a quiz show, which he has been basically coerced into participating in by his browbeating father. In this scene, he previously asked one of the show’s assistants if he could get up to use the bathroom, and was denied. Alright, here we go…” Pressing play, Bill watched with the class as the heart wrenching monologue unfolded, Stanley wetting his pants before the audience and declaring himself not to be an object solely for their entertainment. 

The students were quiet when Bill paused and walked slowly to the front of the room. “If you’re unfamiliar, _Magnolia_ was one of the first ‘let’s tie a dozen seemingly unrelated storylines together and magically by the end they all fit together like puzzle pieces’ type-movies to do that and to do it _right.”_ Bill emphasized. “Many have tried to replicate this process since, often thumbing big name actors into the projects in hopes of summoning a hint of the same magic _Magnolia_ captured but…” Wagging his remote at the screen, Bill shook his head. “Without good writing, you got nothing.”

Bill heard a few polite chuckles, and also saw a few solemn nods as the watchful eyes absorbed his lesson. “Okay, next…” He approached his laptop and swapped out the discs. “Is _There Will Be Blood._ Another in Anderson’s devastatingly brilliant films.” Finding the appropriate timestamp, Bill came before the class once more. “The character of Daniel Plainview is compelling for a number of reasons. He’s a power mad oil man with little to no regard for humanity, but I’m showing you this scene in particular because I want you to get a sense as writers of what you can do with your main characters.” Hitting the button, Bill stepped back and crossed his firm arms, leaning against the wall as Plainview and the man who falsely claimed to be his brother sat before a crackling fire, Daniel explaining his misanthropy.

“Alright, so…” Bill hit pause and spread out his hands. “I think a bad habit writers get into is that we want to make our protagonist likeable. We think the audience won’t come along for the ride if they aren’t the hero of the story, right?” Pointing back at the screen, a wide smile spread over Bill’s face and he made his prominent dark eyebrows dance. “ _Wrong.”_

Bill noticed Charlotte tossing him a subtle wink as he proceeded and had to resist the urge to throw one back. “If your character is three dimensional, interesting, and your story has enough meat, it doesn’t matter if they’re a monster. People will care about what happens to them. Even if they just want them to get what’s coming, they’ll stick around to see what happens. But…” Holding up a warning finger, Bill glanced over the enraptured throng. “Don’t make caricatures, either. No one wants to watch a silly, over the top villain twisting their mustache in a dark corner. Not going to name any names, but…” Bill pulled a face and tipped a palm back and forth. “Perhaps a certain recent comic book supervillain movie made this very mistake…” A knowing laugh went through the room and Bill giggled before looking to the clock. “Alright everybody, that’s all for today. Have a good weekend and I’ll see you Monday.”

Taking her time packing up her bag, Charlotte lingered until the last of her classmates trickled out the door then approached Bill, hanging on the lapel of his tan suede jacket. “You were really great today. I loved it.”

“Aw, thank you.” Sizable hands at her hips, Bill bobbed his head, unease tickling the back of his throat.

“So,” Charlotte hitched her bag up her shoulder. “I’m going to try to get a couple hours in at the library after my last class, but are we still on for tonight?”

“Yup, sounds good.” Bill flashed a tight smile and, after she cautiously peeked towards the hall, Charlotte swooped in for a quick peck. Giggling, Bill gave her arm a farewell squeeze and they said their goodbyes.

***

Bill attempted to absorb himself with the _Forensic Files_ marathon as he balanced his ankles on the coffee table, but every few minutes he checked the time on his phone, fingers fiddling at his thick thigh and eyes darting to the door with each incorrectly perceived noise.

When the real knock came, Bill hopped up with such rapidity he knocked over his water and had to jog to the bathroom for a towel to mop it up before he could answer, thankful he didn’t spill on his phone. Opening, he revealed Charlotte, face heavy and eyes downcast.

 _Boom._ “Hey…” Speaking softly, Charlotte didn’t meet his gaze as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“Hey.” Bill nodded, stepping aside. “Come on in.” Watching her toe off her flats with trepidation, Bill cleared his throat, figuring it was better to face things head on. “So...so I’m guessing you got your one act back?”

Bobbing her head, she gave a sad half smile. “Yeah...yeah I did.” Charlotte shrugged. “I wasn’t surprised. I knew it wasn’t any good. It’s just…” Shifting her eyes away, her mouth hung open for a moment. “I...I asked around a little and, um...the others, you...you gave them notes and stuff...how they could make them better. On mine…” Unearthing the accusing paper from her bag, Charlotte stared down at the sheets. “You only wrote the letter.”

Bill ticked up his glasses, studying the kitchen tiles. “Yeah, well, um…” Scrunching his toes, Bill rubbed the back of his neck. “I figured you’d be mad so...I didn’t want to…”

“Oh Bill, I’m not mad.” Charlotte touched his arm, shaking her head. “Like I said, I knew it wasn’t any good.”

Bill tipped his head. “Char, it’s not bad, it’s just…” Looking to the ceiling, Bill’s bottom lip stretched and exposed his rounded teeth. “It could be better. But…” Meeting her earnest green eyes, Bill tucked her scarlet hair behind her ears. “I know what you’re capable of. This…” Bill glanced at the paper in her hand. “It may not reflect your best work, but that doesn’t mean you’re not brilliant, alright?”

Grinning, Charlotte scratched under his chin. “Thank you. That’s kind of you to say.”

“It’s true.” Bill smiled, caressing her cheek. “You’re a wonderful writer.”

“Well…” Nudging him with her elbow, Charlotte’s eyebrows shot up. “I’ve had a very good teacher.”

Giggling, Bill rolled his eyes and shook his head. Charlotte folded into him and he kissed her forehead, holding her silently for a moment as they swayed near the refrigerator. “But Char…” Bill swallowed, rubbing her back. “I, um...I know how hard you’re working right now, with the thesis and everything and…” Leaning back, Bill glanced down at her script again. “I couldn’t help but put two and two together that we were, you know, together the night before that was due, so…” Making a face, Bill sighed. “Fuck, Char, I just feel terrible if I’m getting in the way of your schoolwork. Maybe...maybe we should take a break for a while…”

Charlotte looked up at him, aghast. “Bill, no! I don’t...I...being with you is helping me stay sane right now. I mean, yeah…” Lowering her arms, Charlotte settled back on her heels. “It was a poor choice to neglect that assignment until the last minute, but trust me, and…” A smirk played over her face as Charlotte looked away. “I’m getting ‘A’s’ on everything else. Kind of ironic, actually, that the only ‘B’ I’ve received is from the professor I _am_ sleeping with, but…” Chuckling, Charlotte shook her head and Bill couldn’t help but join in. 

“Pretty sure you won’t have a problem acing the class overall.” Bill smiled.

“Hmm…” Draping her arms over his shoulders, Charlotte’s eyebrow ticked up. “What if I did though?” Swiveling her body in close, Charlotte brushed a kiss below his ear. “What would I need to do to convince you to give me that ‘A,’ professor?”

A deep chuckle rumbled up from Bill’s chest as he grabbed two handfuls of Charlotte’s ass. “Mmm....” Bill nipped her ear as he pulled Charlotte against himself. “I don’t know. There are several extra credit options available, Miss Carlson.”

Giggling, her hand flowed down his firm chest and over his belly, breaching the waistband of Bill’s shorts. “Well, I have always been a bit of an overachiever, so…”

Bill hoisted her into the air with a laugh, Charlotte’s legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. Tossing her down on the mattress, Charlotte let out a squeal of delight as Bill’s weight settled on top of her, flicking his glasses onto the bedside stand before he began massaging her breasts through her shirt as he claimed Charlotte’s lips.

Spreading her legs beneath him, Bill rolled his hips into her, cock thickening and tongues twirling as Charlotte grew wet and anxiously snatched at the hemline of his t-shirt, peeling it overhead to reveal his built chest. Bill left her mouth long enough to remove Charlotte’s panties, encouraging her to sit up so he could whip off her top and shrugging out of his shorts and boxers while she unclasped her bra and flung it to the floor. 

Fusing their lips together, Bill’s fingers snuck between her thighs, dipping into her slickness and circling her clit with aching precision. Parting, Bill combed back Charlotte’s auburn hair, stormy blue eyes scheming and beard hiding a mischievous smirk. “So...Miss Carlson?” Fingers fiddling, Bill sank his voice low as Charlotte’s rotating pelvis sought his touch. “You really think you have what it takes to pass my class?”

“Yes, sir.” Charlotte breathed, carding through his chestnut waves. “I do.” She attempted to snake an arm down to grab his burgeoning erection, but Bill’s huge hand closed over her wrist, guided her away.

“ _Tsk tsk tsk…”_ Narrowing his eyes, Bill wagged a finger in her face and smiled. “I don’t think so, Miss Carlson. If you want it…” Leaning down, Bill met her lips for the briefest of kisses, hovering just above her mouth after he parted with a wicked grin. “ _You have to earn it.”_

A shiver crawled over Charlotte’s skin and she swallowed. “What would you like me to do…” Pausing, she locked into Bill’s sapphire eyes. “Sir?”

 _Hmm...don’t mind that._ Bill stuck out his lower lip, tilting his head and raising a broad shoulder. “What are you willing to do, Miss Carlson?”

Arching her back, Charlotte let her eyes fall closed as she came apart under the ministrations of Bill’s talented fingers. “Anything…” She breathed.

“Anything?” Bill raised an eyebrow. Lowering himself, he flicked his tongue over her nipple, reveling in how it hardened beneath him before sucking it into his mouth. Beard scratchy around her breast, Charlotte couldn’t bring herself to care as Bill sank two fingers deep inside of her, thumb swiping tantalizingly over her clit.

“Would you play with my cock, Miss Carlson?” His voice was a valley of dark, alluring secrets as Bill pulsed inside of her, eyes closed and mouth open as he suckled and caressed her breasts.

“Yes, sir.” Charlotte panted. “I love your big cock. I love touching you. Of course.”

Nodding in approval, Bill moved to the right side. “Would you suck me, Miss Carlson, hmm? Let me use that pretty mouth?”

Writhing beneath him, Charlotte buried her fingers in Bill’s dark hair, rutting into his hand and moaning. “ _Yes, sir! Yes! I love sucking your cock! You can fuck my face! Cum in my throat! Anything you want! Please!”_

Bill sensed her fluttering around his hand and hastened his movements as the pitch of Charlotte’s euphoria rose. Shuffling down her body, he slipped a third finger inside of her, tamping her cluster of nerves mercilessly as he gave her swollen clit a few laps. “How about letting me fuck this pussy, Miss Carlson, hmm? Letting me put my cock inside you? Would you let me? Huh?”

“ _Oh fuck! Fuck, yes!”_ Limbs scrambling, Charlotte’s eyes rolled back in her head as she violently constricted and a scream tore from her throat. “ _Yes, sir! I love the way you fuck me!_ ” Voice tremulous, she scrabbled at his expansive shoulders, trying to bring Bill towards her as the aftershocks trickled through her body and Bill’s tongue enveloped her clit.

Devouring her rapaciously, Bill hesitated as Charlotte’s thighs glued to his ears and she fisted into his dark hair, unsure if it was fair to ask at this moment, though of course he wouldn’t hold her to it if she was uncomfortable when the time came. “And would you…” Face shining, the tip of Bill’s tongue traced the stem of her clit with cruel slowness. “Let me fuck that gorgeous ass, Miss Carlson? Hmm? Would you?”

Charlotte lifted her head and looked down at him and for a moment Bill worried he’d gone too far and should start apologizing. “Yes, sir.” Charlotte intoned, stroking the dark hair of his forearm. “If you want to put that big, beautiful cock in my ass, you can. I’m all yours.”

Eyes falling closed as an overwhelming shudder of desire lit through him, Bill emitted an audible exhale. “Mmm…” Flicking her clit, Bill grinned. “Go to the head of the class, Miss Carlson.” Digging his sculpted jaw forward, Bill devoured her with the appetite of a starving man, using every part of his wide mouth to pleasure her until Charlotte’s throat was raw from screaming and she soaked his beard, losing track of where one orgasm ended and the other began before Bill emerged, wiping his face but leaving the self satisfied smirk behind as he climbed up her body.

Awash in ecstatic delirium, Charlotte trembled and Bill traced her navel, giving her a few minutes to compose herself before her emerald eyes opened and he drew his nose down her cheek. “I want to fuck you so badly, Char.”

“Yes.” Charlotte lassoed him in with a creamy leg. “Please. Fuck me, Bill.”

Bill positioned himself at her entrance, lowering his voice again. “You want my cock, Miss Carlson?”

“Yes, sir.” Charlotte tried to lift her pelvis to draw him in, but Bill retracted. “Please.”

Pouting his pink lips, Bill knit his prominent eyebrows together. “Say it. Tell me you want it.”

“I want your big cock so badly, sir.” Pleading, Charlotte clawed at his vast shoulders. “I need you to fuck me with that huge cock right now. _Please, sir! Please!”_

Bill smirked. “You got it.” Clapping into her with one fell swoop, Bill groaned as Charlotte’s moist clutch enveloped him and she gasped at the stretch of his thick erection. Hand cascading down her body, Bill began fiddling her clit, the other arm hoisting her leg over his mountainous shoulder. “You ready to get fucked hard, Miss Carlson?”

“Yes, sir.” Nodding eagerly, Charlotte widened her eyes. “Fuck me hard.”

Bill latched onto Charlotte’s mouth and started pounding into her with a ferocity that shook his glasses off the bedside stand and onto the floor, soon followed by his phone, his keys, and a flapping book as the mattress creaked warningly beneath them and their flesh smacked together violently.

“ _Oh Bill! Yes! Fuck me! Don’t stop!”_ Charlotte cried, slamming her hips into him, eyes clenched and mouth agape as she threatened to cinch around him.

“Yeah, you like that, huh?” Bill growled, hammering Charlotte into the mattress with reckless abandon as he raced over her clit. “You like getting fucked hard, don’t you Char? Huh?”

“ _Yes! Fuck, I love it! Just like that! Yes! Fuck!_ ” Screaming, Charlotte seized beneath him, face distorting and carving her nails over his wide back.

Thumb spinning over her clit, Bill nailed her to the bed, folding down to bury his face in Charlotte’s neck, biting until she gasped with joy before he linked their mouths together. Charlotte tightening around him again, Bill came up on one knee, barreling forward vigorously. “Yeah, fucking cum for me, Char. I love when you cum on my cock. Cum for me. _Cum for me!_ ”

Charlotte tried to form sentences, but even with her extensive lexicon and love for language, all that came to her was, “ _Yes...yes...yes…_ ” as she helplessly convulsed, whites of her eyes all that was visible and near-hyperventilating in her ecstasy.

Increased pressure on his sensitive cock drawing him to the edge, Bill lowered Charlotte’s leg and straightened himself. Slithering his powerful arms beneath her, Bill crossed behind her back and hooked his hands over her shoulders, resting their foreheads together. 

“ _Oh Char...oh fuck…_ ” Rocketing forward, his toes dug into the sheets as Bill’s eyes squinched and he tried with futility to keep kissing Charlotte’s open mouth. “ _Char! Charlotte! You feel so fucking good! Yes! Fuck!”_ Whimpering like a beggar, body uncoordinated and breathing shallow, not a hair's breadth remained between Charlotte and Bill as he gripped her to his frantically humping hips. “ _Fuck! Fuck, Char! I’m gonna cum! Yes! Fuck!”_ Freezing, Bill’s beard was rough against her cheek before, with a sound like a whine being shoved off a cliff, Bill yanked her body down on himself three times in quick succession, high pitched grunts rattling from his firm chest as his hot cum drained inside of her before Bill collapsed.

“ _Fuck...fuck, Char_ …” Mouth moving sloppily over her collarbone, Bill lifted a lazy hand to pet over her red hair, the two of them wheezing as Charlotte rubbed circles into his broad back and her lips came away salty after kissing his forehead.

Eventually rolling off, Bill collected his glasses, and everything else, from the floor, Charlotte nestling against his long frame and tossing a leg over his waist. “Mmm...that was great.” Bill squeezed her waist, planting a kiss to the top of Charlotte’s crimson locks.

“Yeah, it was.” Charlotte gave Bill’s little belly an adoring pat. “So…what happens if I get a ‘C’?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
